1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to system and method for composing an application software, and particularly relates to a system and method for composing a lingual instructional software in which any two languages designated as a source language and a target language are dynamically selected by user and automatically compiled from a plurality of language components so as to be a user-composed instructional software.
2. Related Art Compose
Conventional lingual instructional software is designed by software developer for specific languages. For example, for users familiar with Chinese, a Chinese/English instructional software, Chinese/Japanese instructional software, Chinese/French instructional software or the like has to be developed. For users familiar with English, then, an English/Chinese instructional software, English/Japanese instructional software, English/French instructional software or the like has to be developed. As a result, when a new lingual instructional software has to be developed for a specific language user, a great effort of developing manpower, time and expense has to be repeatedly applied, which is a great burden to a software developer.
Moreover, the conventional lingual instructional software designed for a single language cannot fulfill the requirements of modern diversified language learning of general users. Since people usually require learning of different languages, the lingual instructional software should be more versatile to meet the user's requirements.
It is possible to utilize computer software technology, lingual instructional software technology, and concepts of dynamic linkage and compiling of lingual components to achieve a dynamic composition of lingual instructional software. This user-composed software does not only save the efforts of developer for kinds of lingual instructional software, but also satisfies the user's needs when the user wants to learn more languages from a single application software.